The world consumes large amounts of energy, and the world's energy needs are constantly rising. However, energy resources are limited and most resources, such as oil and coal have an environmental impact. Clean energy sources are desirable and necessary for maintenance and growth of society.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional against the present disclosure.